narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Arts: Ace Korimachi vs Ryūken Senju
Ace was training deep in the forest of Konaha, practicing his various taijutsu styles in preparation for the Taijutsu Tournament that would be hosted in a couple of months. "Haaa... Yaahhh!" Ace shouted as he stomped the ground with his right foot, incinerating plants and trees within a 15ft radius around him. "...I killed the beautiful tree I once planted here years ago..." thought Ace as he looked at the tree in ashes. "Jikanjunjo" thought Ace as he looked at the tree before him, watching it revert to it's pristine state of life. "Good as new" said Ace with a smile before he turned around and burned a clean hole in a practice dummy that was adjacent to the figure standing next to it. "As always, right on target..." he added as he looked at the shinobi. The other Shinobi opposed to Ace's indistinguishable and comparatively less serious look had a serious grim face, he stood up over 190 cm tall. Boasting the air with confidence, his very presence and his sturdy masculine built shadowing Ace's built. The shinobi with his special equipment, suit, his dark crimson hair and attitude approached Ace. "You seem to be good at whatever the hell you're trying to do, care to explain that art? For I have never seen such idiosyncratic fighting style before" he said in a mocking yet curious tone wanting to know about the art the other Shinobi just demonstrated. "By the way, it's considered as rude to start dancing in someone's presence before you introduce yourself to them. And, what's with the annoying shouting? You moan that often?", he added as he briefly criticized Ace's character. "''We really have an astute one here... so let me enlighten you..." Ace said as he turned his body towards the shinobi in front of him. "You entered my presence... didn't introduce yourself and then asked a question on top of it all" Ace briefly said. "I don't care if you insult me, but at least know what you're addressing when you say something. My name is Ace Korimachi, I'm the 1st Purazumakage of Yoshigakure, and as much as I'd like to tell you of my unique fighting style, actions speak louder than words.." Ace added as he smiled, his Noryokugan activating. "Are you being intentionally dense? You really are expecting me to fight someone as pathetic as you? I am sorry young man but I have no time for you, you're irrelevant and weak", said Ryūken Senju as he ignored Ace although it was a part of his plan to enrage him and force him into reveal his prowess. His new mission was to track Ace down, who was suspected to be the part of "Project A.L.P.H.A" an larger scale and improved version of Project K.I.B.A by GORGON. Accounting for Ace's arsenal and multiple capabilities it would be normally impossible for a Shinobi to possess so much regardless of what clan he belonged to. Ace's smile quickly withered away as he completely paralyzed the shinobi in an instant, quickly disappearing before grabbing the shinobi by the neck. Ace looked into his eyes, roaming through the thoughts of his mind. "A Senju, artificial implants and enhancements, and slight biological immortality..." thought Ace. "You know nothing of me!" he said as he threw the man far from him. "You're body is littered with synthetic enhancements, and artificial upgrades but you definitely don't scare me..." Ace said as he threw off his kage cloak, phasing Metrochronus into his hand. "And for your information, I'm not a member of ''Project A.L.P.H.A or Project K.I.B.A, but the way you're heading, I will be the OMEGA, as in the last person you'll "ever fight, so leave now or face the consequences of staying..." Ace said as he watched the shinobi get to his feet. Ryūken remained unaffected as the previous attempt was merely a mind battle, both the Shinobi's being extremely-high level ninja's were battling and communicating Telepathically which is the only reason Ryūken let him know who he is, he found slight traces of enhancements in Ace's body but they were too deep rooted to be discerned if they are natural mutation or artificial enhancements. Although, Ace himself wasn't aware of them interacting telepathically and mistook it for his advantage over the other-man. He merely knew that he had implants but there was no way for him or anyone in the world to know what his implants and enhancements actually did. His telepathy had allowed him to know about Ace's helixian lineage, as well as his ability to use Noryokugan, his unremarkable taijutsu, Telomere Regeneration and EMS Release. Finally, he broke the network without Ace noting it, and to his opponents surprise, all Ace saw was Ryūken remain unfazed by his attacks. Ryūken took a foreign stance, something Ace had possibly never seen before, the match between the martial artists/taijutsu masters had finally begun. Unlike his rash and dense opponent, he was patient and was waiting for Ace to make the first move. By looking at Ace's boots and outfit he deduced that Ace happens to travel and train a lot. Ace's eyes were saying that he was longing for a real fight, so he decided to give just the thing he wanted. "Bring it on Ace!" he exclaimed in a challenging tone. Ace looked intently at the shinobi before he vanished in an instant. Moving at high speed through the air as an invisible force, he created thousands of orbs that began homing in on his target several times faster than sound. Unknown to Ace, Ryūken himself was fast enough to run at speeds above 770 miles per hour at ease. However, he used Wind Release: Hypersonic Flight to boost this speed to such levels where he was able to out maneuver his opponents move and appear behind him. Tracking his opponent at over 450,000 frames per second with his Noryokugan, Ace stopped his opponent before appearing in front behind him and punching him towards the sky. The sudden increase in speed coupled with his natural strength and the special punch caused Ryūken to be hurled in space, crossing every layer of Earth's atmosphere and finally reaching the giant vacuum. This was the first time that Ryūken adaptive capabilities were finally seen, as he could adapt to a wide diversity of inhospitable environments. However, the pain from the impact of punching was still bothering him when suddenly a cosmic storm passing by hit him with huge amount of cosmic radiation. This radiation took over his body and spread throughout his body like poison and caused him to be hurled back towards earth. Where, the gravity of Earth pulled him back towards its surface. However, after being hit by the storm he was knocked unconscious and thereby was unable to slow down the rapid descent. Ace could see the man decending to Earth as he fell towards Earth. "I can't let this guy burn up..." said Ace before using his Noryokugan to teleport the man to the ground suddenly. Two successive hits; first Ace's technique and now the cosmic radiation proved to be fatal, even for him. The rapid descent made it only worse, causing his heart to stop. The cosmic radiation which had now spread throughout his body like a virus only made his condition worse. Although, Ace saved him from falling but his efforts weren't apparently enough to save his life. Ace sensed that his heart wasn't beating, so he thought of a lightning release technique to restart his heart. "Lightning Release: Discharge!" Ace said as he electrocuted the man to restart his heart. The electric charge not only restarted his heart but also metabolized the radiation which was spread like virus. Thereby, giving Ryūken cosmic awareness and access to speed force. He suddenly woke up, shocked as he looked at Ace. "W-what happened?" he questioned. "Well, you went into space, absorbed radiation and came back down" said Ace, laughing at him. "Eh, eh...what? You're kidding right?" said the Senju looking at Ace as he made a strange face. "Nope" said Ace. "I actually had to teleport you to myself, otherwise you would have burned up upon reentry into the earths atmosphere" Ace added. ---- Three Hours Later~ "Let's see what you got, old boy!" said Ryūken as he tightened his fist and then took another foreign stance. Moving about a few degree's towards his back and putting his stronger leg forward. He widened his gaze and also gave Ace a challenging look at the same time.